


Staining the Oval Office

by salarta



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Appearance of consent, Blackmail, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Consensual to Non-Consensual Reveal, Costume Change, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public announcement, Self-Degrade, Threesome - F/M/M, Uniform Change, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, demotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salarta/pseuds/salarta
Summary: President Kathleen Spencer makes a very special announcement to the American people.





	Staining the Oval Office

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, you're reading this? If so, I'm amazed and pleased. I'm assuming I wrote this in vain cause not only is the show now 5-6 years old, the focal character is so minor that I had to make my own screencaps for [this imgur post](https://imgur.com/a/Nwiyk5B) I made to tie in. I have like a gajillion unfinished fics but couldn't resist this with Kathleen. If you read and enjoy, please leave a quick review.

"Citizens of the United States, I have an important announcement to make: I’m a filthy slut."

President Kathleen Spencer stepped out from behind her desk. Reclining against its front edge, she undid the button on her jacket and slid it off to reveal her blouse. Then went the skirt. She shimmied it down her legs, kicking it away to leave her panties as the only barrier between her current vulgarity and a bared snatch. So undone, she addressed her people again.

"You elected me as your President believing I would remain true to my oath. Instead, I’ve used my power to get fucked over my desk daily. I doubt the stains will ever come out of the Oval Office - and that may be my legacy. When future generations come to visit, someone will have to tell them how I got away with using the room as my personal sex lair. If I'm really lucky, they'll share how I let ten men run a train on me during a missile crisis because I couldn't keep it in my panties."

She stripped out of her blouse next. Lifting it over her head, her viewers got their first glimpse of her wild armpit hair and the presidential cleavage contained in its light blue bra. A bra which unsnapped and dropped quickly. Her breasts rested, heaving with each breath. They jiggled slightly as she bent to roll her panties past her thighs, knees, ankles, and finally to the floor. Squeezing a tit, slipping fingers in her slit, she moaned as the camera broadcast every second live.

"Why am I telling you this? Because we all know this country deserves better than nympho trash like me. That’s why effect immediately, I am resigning from the presidency."

She pinched a nipple. Literally clutched her pearls. Spread her legs wider, exposing her damp hairy bush. Merely props to keep her viewers tuned in for her remarks.

"My final act as President was the creation of a new staff position of cum dumpster, which will be occupied by me. This position ranks lower than any other position in the White House and carries with it both a drastic pay cut and behavior standards as loose as my pussy. Think of it as a modern day sexual court jester. It’s a demotion I very much deserve, and I look forward to the constant humiliation I will receive as I carry out my new duties. Allow me to demonstrate those duties for you here."

Suddenly, two naked men entered from each side. Erect, muscular, waiting for the President to act.

They didn't wait long. Descending, Kathleen grabbed their cocks until she got on her knees. Then, she leaned toward the one on her right. Her hand cradled and massaged the balls on the man behind her, as she wrapped her mouth around the gravid pair in her face. Her tongue licked along its wrinkles. Pubes poked into her thin nostrils. Rubbing her nose against the spot between the man’s scrote and phallus, she took a deep whiff and released long enough to look into the camera and speak.

"You see? No woman worthy of the presidency knows her way around a man’s package as well as I do. I love sucking, licking and kissing balls. That’s my only real talent, and why I’m ready to devote myself fully to proving it’s all I’m good for."

Returning to her task, she continued fondling the other man even as he lifted her by the hips. He aligned them with his crotch. Rimmed the edges of her slit. Coaxed a shudder, briefly reducing her stately form to that of just another horny slut in need of a good fuck. Then in a mighty thrust, slammed into her with his full eight inches.

The force floored her. Massive breasts swaying beneath her, President Kathleen Spencer bellowed out a lusting wail as the man in front seized those udders and squeezed. In the moment, the man behind ripped off her pearl necklace - an adornment no longer befitting the self-demoted harlot. He shortly after clipped a thick dog collar around her neck, the word 'WHORE' clearly showing on a shiny metal plate. With its help, the man gripped tight and bucked hard. Holding her in place kept her up on wobbly legs.

Pink splotches spread on her chest. Her nipples firmed to playful touch. Little brushes and flicks teased her off the front man's sack, revealing a large red lipstick ring where she'd pressed her smutty pucker scant seconds ago. Unable to grab it again among so much fucking, she settled for his shaft and pumped.

"Technique is everything. I mastered it by sleeping my way into the Oval Office. Every connection and compromise I made, I made by opening my legs to the right person. Sometimes I got taken for a ride, but any time it happened, it was my own fault for being such an easy lay."

His length arched. The glans pulsed with a warning. Aiming it higher, President Spencer stared directly into its tip while bearing the same pensive look so commonly seen on her when she negotiated with world leaders or commanded military operations in the Sit Room. Only this time, she had a far simpler subject to focus on. One that rewarded her sharp attention by quickly spitting in her face.

Cum gushed free, plastering the entirety of her presidential visage. It smeared her forehead, soaked into her eyebrows, oozed down her nose and cheeks. Her plump dick-sucking lips smacked as the mess dribbled to its corners. With some rubbing, she ground its slimy film into a fresh coat of semen-flavored lipstick.

Meanwhile, a different grinding reached its crescendo. The man in her twat rammed rougher, faster, like a sexual jackhammer breaking apart over a decade of poise and decorum to reveal the slattern beneath. When he released inside her, so did his arms, letting the President fall while spunk painted her back and wadded in her hair bun.

He had used her completely. Left her dirtied, worn, frazzled with sweat glistening on her skin. Then like any other toy, he discarded her and took off in search of other thrills more deserving of his time.

Kathleen panted on the ground, unsated. This was never about her satisfaction. Oozing white from her quim, she forced herself to her feet. She had one last task to perform.

"They say clothes make the woman. If I'm going to be a cum dumpster, I need to look the part. What you're about to see is the official uniform for my new job. I personally selected every accessory and garment to maximize my sluttiness, ensuring no one mistakes me for a respectable public figure when I'm walking around the White House."

Opening a box on her desk, she donned her new attire piece by piece.

The slingshot bikini fit splendidly. Splendidly wrong. A size or two too small, the star of its thong nearly disappeared inside her pussy, while her aureoles peeked outside the top's red and white stripes. Its strings strained, wedging so deep up her ass that it looked almost bare. A light smack set that fat rump jiggling, a show for her audience as she took out and put on her sparkly red high heels. Finally, she removed her classy pearl earrings and replaced them with far more sensibly sleazy gold hoop earrings. Turning to the camera once more, she put on her best fake smile.

"Next time you have an election, be more careful who you vote for. Otherwise you might put a skank like me in the highest office in the free world. If that's not enough to convince you, then consider this. If I'm getting fucked in the Oval Office, what else is getting fucked around here? Rest assured, my ass wasn't filling itself."

The camera stopped. She sighed wearily, shoulders slumping. It was over. Leaning across the desk, she grabbed a tissue and had it inches from clearing away the gunk when she heard a voice.

"Don't. Leave it there. It suits you."

Former President Kathleen Spencer sneered toward the webcam sitting on a nearby wall table. The voice's owner, a woman who called herself Amanda, gloated through a laptop screen with her eyes as much as her smirk. Defeated, Kathleen threw the tissue aside and stood upright with her most powerful leader pose. Before, in her jackets and pantsuits, she would have exuded rare authority. Now she looked ridiculous, trying to pull it off with her boobs spilling out the sides of her cups and a nice thick collar to show her new place.

"You won't get away with this," Kathleen said.

"Won't get away with it? I already have. The American people watched you have sex with two men, and degrade yourself and the presidency while doing it. No one's going to believe a word you say unless it's about sex."

Kathleen crossed her arms and cocked her hip, glaring. The effect was far less imposing than she saw it in her mind thanks to her tits on display and splooge masking the fine details of her rage. "Fine. You got what you wanted. I'm no longer president. I don't have to listen to you anymore."

Amanda tsked, clearly enjoying her dominance over the once respected politician. "Actually, you do. I could set off the nano-toxin in your blood at any time. But don't worry. As long as you perform beautifully and obey any tasks I give you, you'll get to have a long and fruitful career as the White House whore. I'll even give you your fifth anniversary gift early in honor of your time as president and vice president."

Beneath the laptop, a box opened by remote - a butt plug bearing the presidential seal. Scowling, she approached and retrieved the offensive toy. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why? Simple: to make an example of you. The world needs to know that even the President of the United States can fall from grace. If I can get a bonus by watching you degrade yourself, why not take it. Now be a good girl and put it where you've had that stick for so long."

She had no choice. Reaching back, she tried to ease it in and met resistance. Her cheeks clenched. Though a natural urge, she couldn't afford her body fighting back against such a large insertion. Wincing and grunting, she all but stabbed the plug into her ass and caught herself with the edge of her desk. A sharp, then dull, ache throbbed outward from the spot as her asshole tightened around it. She tugged. It stayed. So sealed, Kathleen composed herself as best she could.

"There. Done. Anything else, or can I go to bed? It's late and I'm tired."

"No, I think you've accomplished enough for one day. You're free to go, but I'm afraid you'll have to settle for sleeping on tile. There isn't enough space for a bed in the men's restroom."

For the first time during this whole sordid ordeal, Kathleen froze, wide-eyed at the horror of what she heard. "You can't be serious."

"Oh but I am. You need to be available at all times, and it's the only place in the building appropriate for a filthy cum dump. Any woman with a shred of dignity would quit when she learned of her new living conditions, but we both know you're willing to make that sacrifice for the _pleasure_ of serving your country."

No way out. No one to call for help. She was trapped, forever playing whatever cruel games her blackmailer asked of her.

"Very well. If that's where I have to sleep, then I'll just have to find a way to make it work for me."

"And make it look normal for you. Your coworkers should think you have a lifetime of experience passing out in bathrooms and alleys."

"I don't," Kathleen reminded.

"They don't know that. Convince them. I'm sure a woman with your qualifications is more than up to the task." With no other matters, Amanda dismissed her. Or so it seemed. Right as her plaything stood inches from the door, she spoke up. "Ahem. Aren't you forgetting something?"

Kathleen grumbled. She hoped the bitch would forget. Humbling herself, she recited the odious phrase. "Thank you, mistress, for helping me show the world what I really am. I can't wait to start my new life as a worthless cock sleeve."

"You're welcome. Let the janitor know you're done for the night if you run into them. It's easier to clean your cum drips before they dry."

Exiting the Oval Office for the last time, Cum Dumpster Kathleen Spencer's heels clacked against wood as she headed for her new home.


End file.
